In The Dark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Burt dies of a heart attack causing Kurt to spiral into a deep depression. Will takes Kurt in and as he tries to help Kurt things only get worse for him since Kurt blames himself for Burt's death. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I love angst so much. Please let me know what you think!I love for reviews!**

**Prologue**

It was after Glee practice when Kurt walked to his father's garage, happier then he's been in a long time. Mr. Schu had finally given him a solo, of any song he wanted. He had a lot of work to do, so many songs to pick. He also had his father's birthday to plan. He smiled at the gift he had in mind, season tickets to the METS. He never cared about those things but he could get into it, for his father. He couldn't wait to surprise him with the early birthday dinner/gift tonight-even though Burt's birthday wasn't until next week.

He could tell something was wrong though, in the air, when he walked towards his father's office. Things were quiet-too quiet. And too still.

"Dad?" He pushed open the door and froze at the arm that was sticking out from the desk. "Dad..."His face paled as he turned the corner. "Dad!" A shout escaped from his lips as he saw his father collapsed on the floor, completly and utterly still-as if he was...Kurt pushed that thought out and rushed towards. "Dad!" Fear filled him as he checked for a pulse. He couldn't find any. "No...no..." Remembering the CPR training he had Freshman year he quickly pressed his hands against his fahter's chest and pushed on it. Tears fell from his cheeks as he preformed mouth to mouth, pressing harder and harder against the chest. "Dad! Wake up! Please...wake up! Please...daddy..." His voice broke as he scrambled to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"It's my dad...he had a heart attack...he's not breathing...I think he's dead... please...please hurry." Kurt could barely concentrate while the receptionist asked some more questions. Finally he hung up and as he waited for the police to arrive with the ambulance he laid down next to Burt's body and put his arm around his chest.

"Please dad," he sobbed, tears dripping onto the jacket. "Please...don't leave me...daddy...please...don't leave me here...alone." He hugged his father's lifeless body-desperatly trying to pass some of his energy into Burt's somehow. "Please dad...I still need you...please...you can't leave me...not yet...please don't leave me. WAKE UP! PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

But of course Burt didn't responsd.

* * *

Minutes later he watched as they loaded Burt Hummel into a body bag and into the ambulance leaving Kurt standing there in shock.

"Is there anyone we can call?" One of the officers whispered to him. "Any person you can contact in case of an emergancy?"

Kurt continued to stare at the ambulance door,trying desperatly to catch one last glipse of his father.

"My teacher." His voice was hallow. "My teacher...Mr. Schuester..." The officer nodded.

"What's his phone number?"

Kurt stared as the ambulance took away the only family he had.

"Son? What's his number?"

"I'm not your son."

His voice was more bitter than he attended it to be.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He took a deep breath and told the officer Mr. Schue's phone number. Slowly he sat down. He had heard when you die that your entire life was passing before your eyes...If that was true than why was it happening now?

Did he die...like his father? A part of him wished he did...that way he would feel...this...whatever it was it was just too much...too much. Tears fell from his cheeks as he started to sob and couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry, daddy...so sorry," he sobbed.

His father was really dead, and he wasn't coming back.

And it was all his fault...

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

Will rushed to the hospital. He couldn't believe the news when he heard it. Kurt's father...He couldn't be dead. He saw the young man sitting on a chair in the waiting room next to a police officer trying to comfort him.

"I'm Mr. Schuester," he told the officers who nodded. Will knelt down to Kurt's level. "Kurt?" It pained him when he saw Kurt's tear stained face rise. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"My dad's dead." Kurt's voice was hollow, flat.

Will blinked back tears.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. He hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt didn't hug back.

"His relatives will be coming tomorrow," the office told Will. "He needs somewhere to stay for the night, though."

Will nodded.

"You can stay at my place."

Kurt slowly nodded. He stood up and allowed Will to lead him out of the hospital. Will knew the kid was in shock. They didn't say anything the entire trip home. It was agony for Will to see Kurt act like this. To be this miserable.

"You can have my bed," Will offered. "I'd let you have the study room, it has a futoon, but right now I've been using it as a storage. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch," mumbled Kurt. The first words he said since "My dad's dead."

Will shook his head.

"No. You can sleep on my bed. I insist."

Numbly Kurt nodded.

Will got a pillow and sheats for himself but went into his room to make sure Kurt was all right.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My dad's dead," he whispered. Will's throat closed.

"I know." He sat down next to Kurt.

"And it's all my fault," sobbed Kurt.

"What? No, it's not your fault! There was nothing you could have done, Kurt. It's not your fault." Will grabbed the kid into a hug and Kurt sobbed onto his shoulders until he fell asleep.

* * *

It was hell for Kurt being in his house knowing his father would never return. He heard his relavitives whispering in the next room. He didn't have many. Just a couple of Aunts and Uncles. All very religious.

"I can't have him live with us," hissed his Aunt Mai. "Not with him being...you know what."

"What?" Her husband said, "Gay?"

"Sh!" Mai hissed. "But yes. I mean I never approved of Burt's parenting tecniques but what would the neighbors say if we brought someone like Kurt into our home?"

Kurt sucked in his breath. He suddenly knew why his father never kept in contact with them. Will had walked into the room Kurt was at in time to hear what Mai had said. He shook his head. Those people made him sick. And not only that they were arguing about who gets what. They were like freaking vultures. He saw how pained and upset and lost Kurt looked, sitting alone on the couch.

"Come on," he mumbled. "Let's get out of here." Kurt looked up at him gratefully and quickly they escaped without telling anyone.

As Kurt climbed into Will's car he wondered whether things would ever be the same again.

He doubted it.


End file.
